whatacarryonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carry On Emmannuelle
'' Carry On Emmannuelle'' is the 30th Carry On film, and was released in 1978. This was the last Carry On film to be made until Carry On Columbus in 1992. The film was to be the final Carry On for many regulars including Kenneth Williams (in his 26th Carry On), Kenneth Connor (in his 17th Carry On), Joan Sims (in her 24th Carry On) and Peter Butterworth (in his 16th Carry On). Jack Douglas is the only actor to bridge the gap between Carry On Emmannuelle and Carry On Columbus. Beryl Reid and Suzanne Danielle make their one and only appearances in the series here. The film featured a change in style, becoming more openly sexual. This was highlighted by the implied behaviour of Suzanne Danielle, though she does not bare any more flesh than any other Carry On female lead. These changes brought the film closer to the then popular series of X-rated Confessions... comedies, or indeed the official Emmanuelle films it parodies. This was the only film in the series to be certified AA by the then British Board of Film Censors. This restricted audiences to those aged fourteen and over. Plot Emmannuelle Prevert (Suzanne Danielle) relieves the boredom of a flight on Concorde by seducing timid Theodore Valentine (Larry Dann). She returns home to London to surprise her husband, the French Ambassador, Emile Prevert (Kenneth Williams) but first surprises the butler, Lyons (Jack Douglas). He removes her coat only to find she has left her dress on the 'plane! The chauffeur, Leyland (Kenneth Connor), housekeeper, Mrs Dangle (Joan Sims) and aged boot-boy, Richmond (Peter Butterworth) sense saucy times ahead ... and they are right! Emile is dedicated to his bodybuilding, leaving a sexually frustrated Emmannuelle to find pleasure with everyone from the Lord Chief Justice (Llewellyn Rees) to chat show host, Harold Hump (Henry McGee). Theodore is spurned by Emmannuelle, who has genuinely forgotten their airborne encounter and despite reassurances from his mother (Beryl Reid), Theodore exacts revenge by revealing Emmannuelle's antics to the Press. However, after a visit to her doctor (Albert Moses), she discovers she is pregnant and decides to settle down to a faithful marriage with Emile ... and dozens of children. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Emmannuelle&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Emmannuelle&action=edit&section=3 edit Crew *Screenplay - Lance Peters *Music - Eric Rogers *Song - Kenny Lynch *Performers - Masterplan[disambiguation needed] *Director of Photography - Alan Hume *Editor - Peter Boita *Art Director - Jack Sampan *Production Manager - Roy Goddard *Camera Operator - Godfrey Godar *Make-up - Robin Grantham *Production Executive for Cleves - Donald Langdon *Assistant Director - Gregory Dark *Sound Recordists - Danny Daniel & Otto Snel *Continuity - Marjorie Lavelly *Wardrobe - Margaret Lewin *Stills Cameraman - Ken Bray *Hairdresser - Betty Sherriff *Costume Designer - Courtenay Elliott *Set Dresser - John Hoesli *Assistant Editor - Jack Gardner *Dubbing Editor - Peter Best *Titles & Opticals - GSE Ltd *Processor - Technicolor Ltd *Producer - Peter Rogers *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Emmannuelle&action=edit&section=4 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 10 April-15 May 1978 Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Exteriors: *Wembley Category:Films